


Favourites

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [670]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret asked“You’re my favorite." Jeff
Series: prompt ficlets [670]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Favourites

“You’re my favourite. My absolute total favourite.”

Gordon raised an eyebrow and joined the knot of siblings clustered at the kitchen door, beyond which came the sound of Jeff cooing sweet nothings.

Alan shuffled over to make room for him with an awkward shrug. There was a complicated non-verbal exchange which ended with Gordon poking Virgil until he lifted his arm and let Gordon take in the scene.

Jeff Tracy, captain of industry and international hero, was on his knees on the tiles. Next to him, sprawled on its back, tail wagging as Jeff rubbed the exposed tumnus, was a puppy.

“Oh shit,” Gordon muttered. “We’ve been replaced.”

“It’s over, we’re doomed,” Alan whimpered behind him.

John disappeared without a word, and Gordon envied him his dignity as Jeff continued to coo over the dog, ignoring his sons. But then the far kitchen door banged open, startling everyone.

John was there with a determined look on his face and one of the boxes the supplies were stored in. “Hey pupper! Treats!”

The dog’s claws scrabbled on the tiles as Jeff was abandoned in favour of a new human.

Gordon started howling at Jeff’s crestfallen expression. “So who’s your favorite, old man?” He was still grinning when John, with pinpoint accuracy, boinked a treat off the side of Gordon’s head.


End file.
